Kids Games
by Bubb-Lee
Summary: Raven, Star, Robin, BB, Terra, and Cy are called together for their biggest mission yet. They must participate in several games, resulting in anger sadness and humor. Pure fluff, you have been warned.
1. Will

Kids Games

The titans find themselves in a white room with a tv host who informs them they must play a lot of kids games.

Truth or dare?

"Who shall go first," picks a name out of a hat ",Raven, " said the host. "so, truth or dare," they said in an overly happy voice.

"Dare."

"Kiss Robin."

"Ok." She kisses robin, and when they break away robin is bright red.

"Next is Star."

"Truth."

"Do you like robin?"

"Yes I do enjoy friend robin's company, though I like Speedy more."

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Robin begins to cry.

"Robin gets to go next! And his dare is to eat ten eggplants. Ha ha ha!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! NOT EGGPLANTS ANYTHING BUT EGPLANTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey I didn't get to choose truth or dare!"

"So, I'm the host."

"So."

"Eat them!!!!!" Cyborg grabs robin and the eggplants and forces the eggplants down his throat, afterwards he hurls.

"Cy's turn"

"Truth."

"Witch female titan do you like most?"

"Star, cause she kisses the best, though I've never kissed Raven." This comment makes the other boys cry, like the babies they are.

"I've never even kissed Star," cried Robin.

"Speak for yourself," said BB. That made Robin cry even more.

"Anyway, next is Terra."

"How about truth."

"Ok. Who kisses best out of the titans?"

"Well I've kissed cy, robin, and bb, but I'd have to say Star." At that Star blushed while the boys began to cry.

"_Shudder _Robin, your turn."

"Dare."

"Lick BB's foot." All including bb made a face. After licking it robin runs to the bathroom and threw up.

"Best boy's turn"

"Um, truth."

"Witch titan do you like the most?"

"I know this may come to you as a real shock, but I like Terra."

"Yeah, sure whatever. Anyway, as I, the host, think Robin has enough trauma for one hour, we'll move on to spin the bottle. BB goes first"

The bottle land on Raven.

"Yes! Pucker up!"

"No." Host whispers something in her ear, she pauses but nods. The kiss was short and for Raven sour. Once it was over the host gave raven a fifty.

"So was da bb kiss great or what?"

"Or what, and to help futher deflate your ego I'll add that fact that Robin kisses better."

"Ok, raven's turn." The bottle stopped on a sign instead of a person, it read villains. Out of no-where Thunder, lightning, Slade, Jonny Rancid, mammoth, jinx, and gizmo, appeared in a line.

"Why am I here," asked Jinx.

"Cause you're gay."

"What! Why don't I know these things?!" She runs around in circles. Whatever, they all take turns kissing, and jonny kissed her twice. Once the kissing frenzy was done they popped out.

The whole time cy had been making out with Terra, while Star was making out with BB. This makes robin cry some more though raven still is as emotionless looking as ever.

"Next is BB." It lands on…

JUST REVIEW SAY I SUCK FOR ALL A CARE THAT'S STILL A REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW, OR I WON'T UPDATE. ALSO IF YOU DON'T REVIEW YOU WILL BE LABLES A MEANY-BUTT BY ME, UR2FAT2!


	2. E

"Next is BB." It lands on the letters LTW, suddenly a girl popped out of now-where. So the kiss starts and keeps going and going and going and going, until they need air. It starts up again, until Terra breaks it up and LTW vanishes.

"I think I heave a new girlfriend," said the still dazed bb.

"What was that Beast Boy!!!"

He snaps out of it. "Um, nothing honey."

"Honey, honey, I hate it when boys call me that! That's it this relationship is over, I'm going back to Cyborg!"

"Yes! I mean nnnnnnoooo." LTW comes back and goes into a corner with bb, to continue were they left off.

"ANYWAY!!!!! BACK TO THE GAME! TERRA IT'S YOUR TURN!" It lands on mystery man. "Who or what will be the winner or loser to have to kiss Terra???"

"Hey!!!!!"

" And the winner is dat sticky bomb."

"Yay! Exotic name, he's probably cute!"

"To make the moment better you should kiss him with your eyes closed and in the corner," added Raven.

"Ok!"

"Chough stupid chough"

"Raven, you should cheek up on that chough," suggested Terra. sweat drop She goes into the corner waiting for her kisser.

"Ok, I'm ready!" They toss the bomb into the corner, and it explodes!

"YES!!!! FINALY YOU'D THINK THAT IF SHE BECAME A ROCK SHE'D BE DEAD, BUT NOK SHE HAD TO COME BACK TO HONT ME. THANK GOD SHE'S…"Raven exclaimed.

"Hi guys!" All turn around to find Terra with no visible injuries!

"But how, your supposed to be dead!?" said the host.

"You tossed him in the wrong corner."

"WHAT!!!!! sigh I'm going to have a word with the author about this!" Suddenly a piano landed on Terra.

"AWSOME! I mean oh no," said Raven.

"PEOPLE! LETS GET BACK TO THE GAME! ROBIN'S TURN!" Host spins the bottle, "The unlucky person is Star, congratulations, I think…"

"YES," exclaimed Robin

"NO," shouted Star. THEY KISS THE END.

NOT

"_**You know this game is getting boring."**_

_**So what should we do?**_

_**I know what readers should do, you should review. How do I know you're a reader you ask, well you're reading my author's not aren't you? Don't answer just review.**_

And Yes I do know that this chapter was worse than the last one, but that's what happens when you get up way to early.


	3. Leak

" The game is Dare, truth or, comment."

"Never heard of it," said Cyborg.

"Well no duh! I just made it up! So lets start with Raven!"

"Or not," subjected raven.

"Ha, ha, just for that you must eat a gallon of stars favorite food.."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yes." Raven starts to back away.

"Not so fast! Star do your stuff!" Star grabs her and ties her to the wall with rope that she just happened to have with her. Why no clue, just go with it ok.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO! NOT MUSTARD!"

"Mustard, I was thinking ice cream. Your idea is much better, thanks raven!"

"Shit!" Boys laughing in the background, as star forces the mustard down raven's throat. She throws-up on the boys shortly after, but still isn't satisfied.

"Hey, star," she said in her best seductive voice,"wanna try a new drink?"

"Ok." Raven hands star a bottle of yellow liquid, and she chugged it.

"Whaa-hick-up-wa-hic-up-tha-hick-up?!" Was the last thing she said before passing out.

"Um, Raven as the host I should know everything, but what _was_ in that?!"

"I'm not telling YOU."

"What why not? Oh well, try TV's biggest secret." They force her to drink a cup of clear liquid, which turns out to be a truth potion.

"So what is it?"

"The key to me controlling my powers, tea with a couple tablespoon of beer."

"What?! Wait where do you get it?"

"Cyborg's room."

"Man I love this stuff!" Makes the other titans drink it.

"So, now the game is just Truth or comment, but mainly truth."

"Cyborg, what do you really like to do in your free time?"

"I enjoy going to the exotic dancing places, in-fact star works there sometimes." Robin beings to cry while the host gets an extreme aspirin.

"I thought I saw you there," said bb. This makes Raven give him the your-a-freak look which he gets a lot. It appears the host and Raven are the only seemingly normal people in that room.

"Ok, then? Robin your turn, who do you like?"

"I like all the girls, ok, you happy now!"

"That's great but this next question might normally be to personal, but hey this is TV! So here it goes who will win the super bowl?"

"I can't lie! The Falcons!"

"Last question, do you love Raven?"

"YES, YES, YES!" Starts to cry again.

"Baby. Ok Slade's next."

"How did you know I was here?"

"I'm the host, I know everything!"

"Ok, what do you want?"

"Choose truth or dare!"

"Dare! Insane laughter."

"Kiss two titans!"

"Oh no," he said sarcastically. He chose…

_**That's all for now. Please review OR ELSE!? **_

Note: I HAVE NO TIME FOR TIME MANIGEMENT 


End file.
